


Angels On The Mantle

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amused Dean, Angels On the Mantle, Archangels, Art, Bronze Statues, Creepy, DWRColorsChallenge, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Excited Castiel, Fluff, Four Horsemen, M/M, bronze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeCastiel finally gets a shipment in with four beautifully crafted Bronze Archangels he has been waiting for the last two months.  Dean asks him the significance of these Icons, and Castiel explains to him what each one stands for, then places them on the mantle in their room over the fireplace, which creeps Dean out, until Castiel reminds him of Dean's Four Horsemen on the bookshelf. Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORSOct 1st - AuburnOct 2nd - SalmonOct 3rd - Bronze





	

Castiel squealed when he saw the Fed Ex man at the door.  He had been waiting for two whole months to receive these packages, and they finally arrived.  He quickly answered the door and signed the Driver’s delivery pad, then pointed to the corner by the door for him to push them inside.

“DEANN!  BAABYYYY! COME LOOK!” Castiel was so thrilled, he just could not wait to show Dean what he had ordered when he went to that art show awhile back.  

“Whaaat?! What you so spaztastic about?”  Dean licked the pie covered fork slowly, glancing at the 4 boxes on the floor in front of them.  “What is it?  Sex toys?”  Dean grinned and Castiel slapped him in the bicep.  “Hey, oww!” 

“Very funny assbutt.  No, remember when I went to that art show a couple months back and I saw those beautifully painted Bronze statues of like, religious figures from all over the world?  The angels?”  Castiel was passionate about Angels for reasons even Dean couldn’t figure out.  

“Uh, maybe?”  Dean had forgotten all about it, so he was now curious what was inside the boxes.  “So,  _ bronze _ sex toys, then?”  

“Well anyways, I ordered the four archangels, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer.”  Castiel smiled.  He was very excited to see how they turned out.  He had been overly impressed with the artist’s work. “Help me carry them to the bedroom?” 

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes and set his half eaten plate of pie down on the entrance way table.  He leaned over to help Castiel pick two of the boxes up, and carted them off toward the bedroom, settling them on the bed, and slid onto the bed behind them to watch the unboxing.  

“So wait, Lucifer, the Devil was an…  _ Angel?” _  Dean was confused.  

“Yep.  They all have their unique stories.  Lucifer was so devoted and in love with God that he despised humanity.  He wanted to destroy us so that God would focus on his Angel children, he thought we were imperfect, parasites.  God locked him in a cage in hell as the first of the fallen angels.  And of course, he was the creator of Demons.”  Castiel smirked.  “Most think he is a demon, but he isn’t.  Not at all.”  

Castiel unboxed the first Bronze angel and it was Raphael.  

“Which one is that?”  Dean wasn’t usually into theology, but he loved hearing Castiel speak so passionately about it all.  

“Raphael.  He is the Angel of healing, Chief of health.  If you are in need of assistance health wise, he’s your guy to pray to.”  Castiel ran his fingers gently over the beautiful work, the painting on the wings… “So beautiful.”  Castiel handed Raphael to Dean, then pulled the next box open.  

“And which one is that one?”  Dean pursed his lips curiously. 

“Lucifer. He not only loved God too much, but he tried to take the leadership, the notoriety that none other than God had ever carried.  His brother Michael stood against him, on God’s side and together they created a war in heaven amongst the Angels, until Michael steuck Lucifer down to earth, burning his wings, causing him to become known as Satan, a.k.a the Adversary.”  Castiel smirked, running his fingers over the craftsmanship of Lucifer as well.  He handed Lucifer to Dean, then took a seat on the bed with the last two.  

“Let me guess, Michael?”  Dean nodded toward the third that Castiel had opened.  Being this close, he was able to read the name at the bottom of the statue, which Castiel realized and playfully shoved him.  

“Cheater! Yes, this is Michael.” Castiel took in the details of the first Archangel. 

“Okay, so spill.”  Dean seemed genuinely interested now.  

Castiel chuckled, leaning in to kiss Dean softly.  Dean was adorable when he wanted to learn. 

“Michael was the first of the Archangels, he is the Leader of all Angels, he leads the Angelic army to fight his brother Lucifer, as well as the Archangel of protection, some call him the Prince.  There are even theories that he is Jesus.”  Castiel shrugged, then set Michael onto the bed between them to unveil the final box.  Castiel smiled wide.  “Gabriel… the trickster.”

“Trickster?”  Dean was now highly intrigued.  All these Angels sounded so serious.

“Yep.  Some religions he is the Messenger of God, in others he is a trickster, stirring up mischief, playing pranks, etcetera.  Some say he is the Archangel of fertility and femininity, others believe he is the inspiration and drive with art and creativity.”  Castiel smiled wide.  Gabriel was his favorite Archangel.  

“That is… pretty awesome.  So, what do you pray to him for like, an artistic muse?”  Dean was trying to seem genuinely interested, but wasn’t sure what to ask. 

Castiel chuckled, then stood from the bed to scoop Michael up, then walk over to the fireplace in their room, placing them on the mantle.  He placed the gifted ceramic statue of Cassiel in the middle, smiling.  

“There, now to add Lucifer and Raphael, and they are complete.  They look good at my sides.”  Castiel chuckled, then turned back to the bed to take the other two from Dean, placing them in the respective posts on the mantle.  “How’s it look?”  

“Creepy as fuck… how are se supposed to have sec with Angels staring at us?!”  Dean was a little wigged out by the thought.  

Castiel scoffed.  “The same way we have been having sex with your Four Horsemen dolls on the bookshelf!” 

“Hey!  They are just horsemen, not… Angels watching over us and crap.  One is Death, you know the grim reaper.  Pestilence who brings sickness and stuff, Famine who brings poverty and stuff, and War who creates war… and … stuff.”  Dean shrugged.  “They are important roles in theology yaknow.”  Dean frowned.  

“And that’s not creepy at all.”  Castiel chuckled, crawling into the bed to cup Dean’s face.  “They are just statues, baby.  Not real Angels.”  Castiel kissed Dean softly, then pulled back to look into his eyes.  “Are they  _ really _ going to bother you?”  

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and hovered his lips over Castiel’s, half smirking.  

“Nah, but the minute one of them looks me in the eye while my cock is in your mouth, it’s over, cause we gonna fight them pervy Angels.”  Dean smirked, kissing Castiel again as Castiel erupted into laughter.  

“Okay baby.  The moment the Bronze Archangels violate you, I will move them into the living room, but until then… maybe we can test them out, hm?”  Castiel started to unbutton Dean’s shirt as they kissed, and Dean fell back onto the bed with a chuckle. 

“I’m game.” Dean truthfully didn’t really care, but hey, Castiel was delicious when he wanted to be blasphemously dirty, and Dean approved.  He approved very much.    
Bronze Angels be damned.  

  



End file.
